Thoughts
by emico997
Summary: In this fanfic, each character will be asked their thoughts on each other. Taking requests. Now up: Toothy's thoughts on Sniffles
1. Cuddles thoughts on Giggles

**A.N. Ok, enjoy. This is Cuddles thoughts on Giggles. I don't own anything. Prepare to be emicoed…**

Giggles? Well, she's a good friend of mine, we have known each other for a while and we have a lot in common. We are just friends. What? No, I'm not blushing, these are just my pink cheeks, and they're usually like this. No, I don't _like _Giggles…

Ok, who am I kidding; I have had this crush on Giggles since we were little. Who wouldn't love her? She's cute, smart, funny, sweet, kind, and cute- I already said cute didn't I? Yeah, whatever. My dream girl is a chipmunk with pink fur and a red bow.

Giggles, (wow, even the name is beautiful) has been my friend since we were small. I've even known her longer then Toothy, my best friend. Thinking about it, Giggles influences everything I do. She mentions Petunia has a nice burger bar, I take her, she expresses her love for roller coasters, I take her on one. She even had a small influence on what I wear.

When I was little, I bought a pair of pink, fluffy bunny slippers. I thought it was kinda ironic, a bunny in bunny slippers. Not everyone thought so. They called me names and laughed at me. I was all prepared to throw them away and buy the latest trainers that everyone was wearing, but then I bumped into Giggles. She took one look at my slippers and I felt myself go red. Would the love of my life laugh at me? But then she said six words that changed my life.

"_Oh, cuddles! You look so cute!"_

Then she skipped away. If the girl I loved who is also good with fashion liked my shoes, I would keep them. And I did. I wore them for her.

Ok, I need to go now, but keep this to yourselves, I'm going to ask Giggles out. I'm a little nervous, Giggles has dated a few people before, but she's single now, so this is my chance. I think she dated Russell out of pity; he never had a date before. I think she also dated Cro Marmot out of pity too; no one else would date someone frozen in ice. She may also have dated the mole if she felt sorry for him. The same with Flippy.

Hmm, it seems all the people she dated have been out of pity and didn't last long. Maybe, as we're friends, she won't date me out of pity. Maybe she'll truly love me…

Gotta go now guys, Cuddles the bunny, out!

**A.N. Ok, if you want to know a characters thoughts on another character you can request through review. Here are the rules:**

**You can request more than one thought,**

**No oc's,**

**I will only do one thought once. E.g. I will only do one cuddles thoughts on giggles,**

**All the characters have met,**

**You can be random, e.g. handy to the tiger general,**

**You can do opposites e.g. cuddles thoughts on giggles, giggles thoughts on cuddles,**

**Not all will be romantic,**

**Have fun!**

**Cheerio, Emico out!**


	2. Toothys thoughts on Sniffles

**A.N. Yeah! New chapter! And this chapter is… Toothy's thoughts on Sniffles!**

Sniffles? Oh, he's a really good pal of mine. Not my best friend, that's Cuddles, but it's nice to have a friend who's always there for you. Sniffles is very smart and cool to hang out with. He is really creative too; he once made a metal paper airplane. How does that even work? Still, it was better than my paper paper airplane.

I hope one day, he eats those ants. It always makes me cringe when he describes what happens to him. I am usually the one who discovers his body. It's not nice.

My pal and I do a lot together, we build snowmen, we go to the gym, we went camping, and we star in plays. But the thing we both have in common is that we both IDOLISE Splendid. No one else understands that he is the most incredible superhero out there! He can fly, fire lasers, blast comets- this is about Sniffles though. Everyone thinks we are crazy, we dress up as him; we want nothing more than to meet him…

I'm so glad Sniffles is my friend. If I were the only one who idolised Splendid, I would feel embarrassed and probably not show it. But since Sniffles is not shy at all about his love for Splendid, and no one makes fun of him, I can admire Splendid not on my own. It's good to have a friend similar to you.

Whenever Cuddles is busy with Giggles, I'm usually on my own. But that's alright because I know I always have Sniffles to hang with. Some people might call him a nerd and I suppose that's true, but I know that he is a cool nerd. Most nerds are smart, wear glasses and study well. Sniffles is a nerd. But what makes him a cool nerd is that he would willingly abandon all his studies, everything he builds if his friends needed help. Cool nerd.

I found something out last week. I don't remember it, but when on a slide, I broke my arm. I was pretty much a baby, crying my eyes out (almost literally); I should have thought myself lucky that I only got a broken arm. But there I was bawling and then Sniffles saw me. He should also have been pleased that I was no more hurt. But he must have been touched by my crying. So he went and built a time machine. For me. He spent so much effort on me and I had only broken my arm.

That's what makes a good friend. I always try to be there for Sniffles too, but unfortunately I can't build a time machine. So after he's come back to life, I try to be there for him. That's what friends are for.

Ha! There's me yapping away. If you were getting bored you should have told me to shut up! :-)

Oh, look at the time, gotta bounce! Toothy has left the building!

**A.N. Just to let you know, I change the cover picture depending who's in this chapter!**


End file.
